Feelin' Super
" |image = Feelin'_Super.jpg |caption = |band = Ian Osborne |band2 = Ian Osborne |album = Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' |released = August 16, 2013 |performed = |genre = Hip-hop, rap |label = |runtime = 0:33 1:37 (album version) |before = None |after = None |video = Episode version Album version }} "Feelin' Super" is a song from "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" sung by Ian Osborne, an up and coming artist, while the heroes get their powers back. Lyrics Episode Version Feelin' super, super, Oh, you know I'm feelin' super, super, Uh, I'm always feelin' super, super! Ya gotta take a step back! I'm feelin' super, super, Oh, you know I'm feelin' super, super, Uh, I'm always feelin' super, super! I run so fast I got a speedin' ticket from a state trooper! Album version Ooooh... Ha-ha! Woo! (Clears throat) I get up, have a stretch, brush my teeth and get dressed, Then I roll downstairs for a little breakfast. Cereal with some milk and just a little French toast I use twelve-grain bread but I don't wanna boast. Put my dishes in the sink before I go out to play And my mama asks me, "Honey, how ya feelin' today?" (How ya feelin'?!) I'm feelin' super, super, You know I'm feelin' super, super, I'm always feelin' super, super! I run so fast I got a speedin' ticket from a state trooper! Ha-ha! I'm the one you want when the situation is dire, I only fight for good and honor, no, I'm never for hire. I can bench-press a train and I won't even perspire An' I'm movin' so fast, you know I might catch fire! I can catch a baby grand with the villains in the slammer Shootin' webs with my hands (I have a very large hammer!) I'm feelin' super, super, You know I'm feelin' super, super, I'm always feelin' super, super! My muscular physique is leaving ladies in a stupor! (Ha! I work out!) Though I can catch a giant robot or run alien entities, A lot of people only know my secret identity So when I'm off-duty, I avoid the hype But I really can't try to compartmentalize my life Yeah, I'm lookin' for a fight, but don't you try to attack 'Cause when I put on the tights, you gotta take a step back! Feelin' super, super, You know I'm feelin' super, super, I'm always feelin' super, super! Ya gotta take a step back! I'm feelin' super, super, You know I'm feelin' super, super, I'm always feelin' super, super! It's apropos enough that my favorite fish is a grouper! Background information *This song was only an instrumental when "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" premiered on Disney Channel. As of August 18, 2013, the vocals are still absent from the televised version, but they can be heard on the iTunes and WatchDisneyChannel.com versions. *The vocals were first heard on TV on the Disney XD premiere. *This is the only song sung by Ian Osborne. Songwriters *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #15802195 Continuity References Category:Songs Category:Special episode songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Songs sung by Guest Stars Category:F